User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 29
The Los Santos Drug House (Part 1) It was just yesterday that I had an agrument with Derek about my role in all this. He said that he would talk to the guys at the agency to get me out of all this. I didn't care about them removing all my crimes from my rap sheet anymore. I just wanted to be like my friends right now: a regular teen worrying about the pressures of high school and moving onto to college. I turned in my application for Liberty State University months ago, but my problem is that I don't know if they'll accept me or not. That is the only problem that I want to deal with as a teenager. Not all this task-force bullshit. This is the kind of thing the CIA or FBI should be dealing with. Not me. But luckily for me, I only got one task left here in San Andreas before Derek can do anything about it. Today was Wednesday, April 7. I woke up around 7:00 AM and got ready for us to move on to Los Santos. Thirty minutes later, Coach and Derek got up and got their stuff together as well as shower. Once they were done, we left the V-Rock Hotel and head for Liden Station. Derek got the tickets and we waited for a express train to get to the station. After a while of waiting, the train finally arrived and we were now heading to Los Santos. Derek has not said one word to me since last night. I guess he was pissed or upset. It ain't my fault that I want out. It ain't my fault that he won't even tell me why I should be involved. I wish he wasn't afraid to tell my anything. I already started calling him dad sorta. He won't even tell me what happened to my mom. During the ride to Los Santos, I sat a few seats away from him all by myself. While sitting in that seat listening to Granite by Pendulum, Coach came into the seat next to me and said, "I think maybe you need to apologize to Derek". I looked up at and told him, "I did nothing wrong. You know this is not the kind of thing I should be doing. Killing people, you know". "That is true, but you shouldn't been trying to plus him telling you about his past", he said. "I have the right. I'm his only child....unless I happen to have a twin somewhere back in Carcer City", I told him. He sighed and then told me, "Look, Derek has never been real open much for sixteen years. He use to be before...." "Before what?" I asked him. "Well, he'll tell you that", he replied. "For now, just give him time to see that you're ready to hear the truth. He'll open up". "Let me ask you this: what does all this have to do with what happened with my mom?" I asked him. He studdered for a minute and then went back to his seat by Derek. "I wasn't through", I said to him. After a few more minutes of listening to more songs by Pendulum, I decided to sleep till we got to Los Santos. There was 40 minutes till we get to Unity Station. While I was asleep, I had the same dream again that I been having for months since summer break. They rareIy appaear much since I was usually busy with a lot of shit and I usually ignored them. It was the same dream each time. I was a new born on my birthday. I was looking at a younger Derek and a blonde woman which I guess would be my mom. Then there was something else in the dream that I cannot tell real well what happened. It was going so fast like if it was a movie. After a while of not understanding my dream, I started to feel someone shaking me. The next minute, I woke up and saw that Coach was shaking me awake. "Hey, we're finally at Los Santos", he said. I looked out the window and saw that we were at the train station. About time, I thought to myself. We got off the train and then got into a Taxi. While in the Taxi, we rode to the Argyle Hotel in Western Los Santos. It looked like the Sunset Hotel back in Los Angeles. I waited in the lobbie for Derek to get us into our room. Once we did get into our room, that was when Derek told us the mission plan for tomorrow. "Okay, so tomorrow first thing we're going to find the drug house that Max's Syndicate might have here in Los Santos". "Where did the tracker go?" Coach asked. "From what I'm been seeing on my laptop, it's somewhere in Eastern Los Santos", Derek said. "When do we go in?" I asked him. "We'll do it first thing in the morning. Around 9 AM. Max will be there as well. Maybe we get a chance to kill him as well", Derek answered. "Great", I said sarcastically. After the meeting, Derek and Coach decided to hit the sack as it was 11 PM while I checked my email. I had no messages right now, so I decided to go out for fresh air. I got my jacket and then went out for a walk. While out for my walk, I saw all the greatest sights that Los Santos. I saw the celebrity sidewalk with all the names of the people that were successful in this town. Then I went to see the Vinewood sign and it looked very large and bright. Then finally, I checked out Rodeo. But after I was through with checking out Los Santos, I ran into a group of teens wearing purple. "Hey, there's a helpless dork here. Get him", said one of them. I knew these kids weren't the kind to fuck around with. As soon as I start fighting them, more will come and I will probably be dead before help will come. I didn't have any weapons with me, so I started running. They then started chasing me. I ran as fast as I could to get away, but then one of them tackled me on the ground. I tried to crawl away, but they kept a good hold on my feet. One of them then kicked me in the stomach and I lost my breath. One of them then pulls out a blade and threatens to stab me, but then I hear a microphone say, "Put down the blade and then step away from the victim". All the teens then started running away while I just laid on the ground. Then a cop stepped towards me and asked, "You okay?" "Yeah", I told him. He held out his hand and helped me onto my feet. "You need to be careful with street gangs around here. These Ballas aren't ones to mess around with. The teens are bad, but the adult gangsters are much worse". "Thanks for the advice", I told him. I took a good look at him and then he asked, "Where do you live? I might as well take you back home". "I'm staying at the Argyle Hotel for two nights", I told him. "Then I'll take you there", he told me. He took me to his patrol car and then drove me back to the hotel. Once he dropped me off, I snuck into the room and then went to asleep. Well, tried to go to sleep. That blow to the stomach kept me awake up till 2 AM. That was when I fell asleep. 5 Hours Later; 7:00 AM I woke up and I couldn't get myself to fall back asleep. The other two were still sleeping, so I decided to take my shower. I got some fresh clothes together and then went into the bathroom. My stomach was still sore from being kicked last night, so I kinda took it easy. Well, at least I did before I have to start getting into the action soon. I wasn't looking forward to storming into the place. If what Derek said is correct, then there will be more of Max's crews in the building than I ever fought in one battle. I might as well sneak in through the air vents than take a chance head first. After I was finish with my shower, I put my dirty clothes at the bottom of my bag. There was something in one of my pants' pockets. I pulled it out and it turned out to be the photo of Max's family when Max was little. I must have put it in my pocket while I was packing back at Bullworth and didn't notice. I put it in the pocket of the pants I was wearing right now and then zipped by bag closed. I went to the phone and ordered chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup for breakfast. Soon, Derek and Coach woke up around 7:30 and Coach went to take his shower, leaving me with Derek. "I noticed you weren't in bed around 12 AM last night. Where were you?" he asked. "I went out for fresh air. Nearly got jumped as well by a group of teenage Ballas", I told him. "That's why you shouldn't sneak out like that", he told me. "I'm not in the mood to be lectured right now", I replied bluntly and pounded my fists on the table. He gave me an angry look and was about to say something, but then I told him, "I don't want any trouble. I just want to get this mission over with so I can have a little of my spring break left with my friends at Bullworth". The angry look in his eyes went away and then he said, "I bet you really wanted to be with them right now, especially Greg". "I screwed up with him and I want to get back quickly to make things right", I told him. "I heard about your fight against him. You wanna talk about it?" he asked. I didn't want to talk to Derek about it right now. And I was lucky enough not to be forced to talk to him as Coach got back out and said, "There's still some hot water left". Derek left to take his shower. "Did something happened while I was in the shower?" he asked. "No. Nothing at all", I lied. I only lied to Coach because something did happen. At first last year when Derek told me that he was my father, I felt like he didn't care about me at all. What was going on with me, how I felt and what I wanted. Now I was starrting to see that he did care. What with him seeing that I wanted out of this whole damn government crap and that there was something wrong between me and Greg. I probably should have seen this earlier, but I was blinded by hatred. 2 Hours Later; 9:30 AM We were looking for the crack house in East Los Santos. Coach was driving the car while Derek was on his laptop tracking the position. Finally, we found the SPANK factory. It was a huge building, at least four floors. "It's a damn fotress", I remarked. Well, it sorta was a fotress. It wasn't really fortified. But apart from three loading docks and the front door with two guards at each of the entrances, there was no getting in silently. "I knew we were going to have to get loud as soon as we got here", Derek said. "Or maybe Clayton can distract the two at the front door and then we go in through there silenty", Coach suggested. "It does sound better than charging at the loading bays. Clayton, could you...." "I'll lead them away. Just do whatever you can if the door is lock", I told him. I got out of the car and then walked up to the guards at the door. I didn't know what to do to get them away, so I just said something to them. "Hey, I need your guys' help", I told them. "What?" asked one of them aggressively. I then punched him in the face and ran away. "Get that kid. I want to kick his ass", said the guard I punched. I ran a few blocks away from the factory with them right on my tail. I had my gun with me, but I didn't want to stur up trouble right now. But unlucky for me, I ran into a group of adults wearing green. They pulled their guns out and then aimmed. "Oh shit", I said and ducked behind a dumpster. They opened fired on the guards and killed them in less than a minute. That was when I ran away. I ran back toward the drug house through the group of guards from the loading bays. They were probably going to avenge their fallen friends. Thank God for the gang in green, whoever they are. Once I got back to the drug house, Derek tried to contact me on the radio. "You didn't kill those guys, did you?" he asked. "No, some guys in green did", I told him. "I think he's talking about the Grove Street Families", Coach pointed out. "Thanks for the useful information, Captain Obvious", I remarked. "We're already on the second floor. We'll wait for you", Derek said. I looked around and saw an air vent nearby. "Cancel that. I'll go to the fourth floor via air vents", I told him. "That's not a good idea", Derek said. "Dude, if Max is on the top floor, I could kill him and end all this", I told him. "What makes you sure he's even on the top floor?" he asked. "Come on, he doesn't have anymore businesses except this one. This is the last one. He'll probably defend it with his life. Plus, he's the leader. Powerful leaders always have their thrones on the top floor. It's like the biggest rule of them all". There was silence on the radio. "Derek", I said into the radio. After a minute, he replied. "Sorry, I had to stay quiet for a minute. Okay, go through the air vents, but be careful. They can be dangerous and the enemy might just shoot through the vent if they hear or see you", he told me. "Don't worry", I told him. I went to the vent and pulled the cover off. I then started crawling through. "It's show time", I said to myself. Category:Blog posts